


Too Few

by jezebel



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel/pseuds/jezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were not enough people in Lex's life that loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Few

There were not enough people in Lex's life that loved him.

  
At least not people that did not have some ulterior motive.

  
His father didn't count because he treated Lex more like a possession than a son.  
Lionel's love, if you could even call it that, for his son was dependent on Lex falling  
in line and following his father into the family business. When Lex had rebelled  
against that, wanting to be his own man, Lionel had banished him to Smallville  
without even consenting Lex. Maybe Lionel was incapable of love or maybe he was  
just incapable of loving Lex. Either way he did not love his son.

  
Lex had been married twice now too. Two women that had been different in so many  
ways but the same in the most important one. Neither had accepted Lex for who he  
was. First there was Desiree, who for all her sexuality and sensuality, had only really  
wanted Lex's money. Then there was Helen. Dr Helen Bryce, the woman that Lex  
had thought would be in his life forever, the woman that reminded him enough of his  
mother that he thought he had finally found the one. She was the woman that had hurt  
him the most because she had loved him, in her own way, but it was not the way that  
Lex deserved. Helen put conditions on her love, and when Lex did not live up to the  
high expectations she had, she not only revoked that love but tried to kill Lex.

  
In fact he could count on one hand those that had loved him unconditionally.

  
There was his mother Lillian who, despite the Luthor name, had been an angel that  
was sent back to heaven too soon. Lillian was the only reason that there was any  
humanity in Lex at all and was the first person to love him.

  
Then there was Pamela, his mother's best friend, who had fought his father to see him  
and had come back to him at the end. She had never meant to hurt him and Lex had  
forgiven her because right up to the end she had loved him as if he were her own.

  
The only other person that had loved him had been too young to know any different.  
Julian who had looked to Lex with the large and curious eyes of childhood and seen  
nothing but the big brother that loved him. Julian, who had been ripped from their  
lives too soon, but had still made enough of an impact on Lex's life to ensure that he  
would never grow into his father.

  
Up to now they had been the only people in Lex's life to love him.

  
That was until he met Clark.

  
Clark saw none of the money or notoriety that came with being a Luthor. It was  
reflected in his eyes when he looked at Lex that all Clark saw was a friend. Someone  
that would do anything for him and that in return he would do anything for.

  
Lex had only known love like that a few times in his life.

  
He had been scared when Clark first kissed him, scared that he would lose Clark in  
the same way that he had lost all of the others but when Clark looked at him with love  
in his eyes Lex forgot to be scared. When their souls touched as their lips met Lex  
forgot everything. He only knew that he was loved.

  
There were not a lot of people that loved Lex in his life but that didn't matter  
anymore.

  
Lex had Clark and that was more than enough for him.


End file.
